I'll never leave you
by Dwittz
Summary: AAML, AshxMisty, Pokeshipping. As Ash prepares to say goodbye to his good friends Brock and Misty, he begins to realize his true feelings to Misty. R&R! No Flames Please! Rated T for Paranoid
1. The Thoughts

After this day, Ash knew he would always hate Viridian City. After the day his friends delivered the news that they were being recalled back home to Pewter and Cerluean City. He felt like crying as he waved his goodbyes to his best friends. In fact, He was tearing up, but he never wanted to admit it.

"Ash, Will I ever get to see you again?"

"You will. I promise."

Ash had a very mixed set of feelings when he uttered those words to Misty. Fear, Angst, Depression. But there was one feeling he couldn't understand until Misty biked away.

Heartbreak.

When she biked away, Ash realized that she was the one. She was the one Ash was looking for at the Christmas Celebration. But when he was sitting under the mistletoe with Misty he was too afraid, naive, and stupid to realize it was her. But today, he did. He loved Misty. He had a crush on her. He couldn't deny it anymore. From all the times people suspected or hinted at the possibility of Misty and Ash, from that Nurse Joy that said "You know, when two people hurt each other, It means they secretly care very much about each other!" to when Team Rocket teased them countlessly. He and Misty denied and denied it. He felt like he denied it, But on the inside he felt like the pinocchio nose in his head was growing everytime he said that. He begged to whatever higher from that could exist that Misty felt the same.

Sure, he felt bad that Brock was leaving soon. But he knew he would be back. But Misty. He knew she would be gone for a long, long while. But he decided, at that moment, Right by that rock, on that crossroads, He couldn't live without her. He knew every single time they fought he never meant to, but something about that blaze-haired tomboy gym leader got him so riled up.

"Well, Pikachu, Here are the crossroads. One road to Pallet town, one to.. Cerulean City, one road to Pewter City, and one back to..Viridian. Where shall we go."

"Pikapi. Pikachu Chu Pika." the electric mouse muttered.

"Follow my heart you say?" for Pikachu always knew what his trainer and best friend was thinking about.

"Pika!"

"Alright Pikachu. You told me to follow my heart and I will. And my heart has decided to go this way" Ash said as he pointed straight to the road destined to Cerluean City.

"Pika Pikachupi!"

"Haha! To Misty we go!"

Ash said as they began their one and a half day trek


	2. The Confession

As Ash knocked on the door of the Gym, a familiar voice was heard from the speaker out front

"*sigh* We're not accepting challenges today, please come back tomorrow."

"Misty, let me in. We have to talk."

"Ash? Aren't you supposed to be back at Pallet training for Hoenn?"

"Ill explain everything later. Just let me in. Or Ill have Pikachu blow the lock open."

"Pika? Chu! PIiikkkaaaaa!" (Huh? Oh. Grrrrrr!)

"Alright, alright. Im opening the door. Jeez."

Ash sighed happily as the door buzzed open. He found himself looking at Misty.

"What's up, Ash? What you want that you needed to practically force entry into the gym for?"

Ash felt like he was a boiling pot. Then he had an idea.

"Hey Misty, got time for a pizza?"

"Yea, I guess, I was about to go on lunch break from working on my Extreme Makeover: Gym Edition, from turning the Gym from a girly girls paradise to an actual Pokemon Gym. How about that pizza place on the corner 2 blocks away. Where we used to eat while training imbetween regions?"

"Yea. ok. Umm, Shall we be going now?"

"Ok. Just gimme a second to get some stuff."

"Mmmhmm."

Ash watched Misty walk back into the gym, and then looked at his yellow companion

"Pikachu. I dont know how to tell her. I dont care if she says yes or no. I just need to get it out of my system."

"Pi-kachu! KachuPI!" (Listen to your instincts, Ash! Just say what your heart tells you."

"Ok, Pikachu. Ill tell her , I will. oh jeez."

"Tell who, what?" said Misty, as she exited the gym.

Ash jumped when he heard Misty

"Oh crabcakes! How much have you heard!?"

"The last sentence. As I asked earlier. Tell who, what?"

"Umm..I guess you'll find out later. Now lets go. Im, um, getting hungry."

Truth be told, Ash wasn't hungry at all. He just wanted to get out of the awkward situation.

Around 5 minutes later, the duo reached the pizza plate. They sat down at a small table.

"Hello, what would you two lovebirds like?" a waitress asked.

"What! We're not dating! Right Ash?"

Ash was too deep into his thoughts to notice what was going on around him. All he could manage was a small "Nope"

"Ah! I see. What would you two like for a starter drinks?"

"Ill take a medium Sprite. Ash?"

"Coke, please..."

"Ho-kay, you two. Anything else? Appitizers."

"No, but my friends pikachu REALLY likes Ketchup. You got a few packages to spare for him?"

"Sure. Your drinks and ketchup will be here shortly. Thank you for your patience."

The restaurant woman went to the kitchen, and then Misty looked at Ash with worry and suspicion.

"Ash, you're acting rather strange today. Is everything alright?"

"*sigh*. Better now than never. Misty, do you remember the start of our journeys, when you pulled me out of the river, in between Pallet and Cerulean? Ill never forget that day. Remember when I said back at Viridian (Ash cringed at saying that word) that our meeting was meant to happen? I truly believe that. I think our meeting and friendship was possibly one of the greatest things that could've happened in my life. Most likely the greatest most wonderful thing that happened to me. Everytime I pass that river I thank whatever higher power that could be out there that you, of all the people that could've been fishing on that river pulled me out. Because that fishing rod, was the start of a brand new friendship, and I think, I will finally admit.."

"Yes, Ash?"

Ash looked at Pikachu, "Pika-chu!" (Do it, Ash!)

Ash took in a big breath and said...

"I freaking love you, Misty. I love everything about you. From your fiery personality to your fiery hair. From your love of water pokemon to your tomboyishly good looks."

Ash looked up at Misty, who, in the lowest voice known to man, said

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"I also, freaking love you. Ash. Everything about you. From your raven-hair to your boyishly good looks, to your high self-esteem to your skill in pokemon training."

"You..you love me..?"

All Misty could do, was nod.

The small frown that was once on Ashs face turned into one of the biggest smiles known to man.

"Omaigod I am so damn happy I could do so much I a-"

"Ash?"

"Yea?"

"Shut it"

After she said those words, she threw herself at Ashs face, giving him a huge kiss, smack on the lips.

The kiss lasted just for a few seconds, but It was the most wonderful one that could've been imagined in Ash's or Mistys imagination.

When they broke apart, Misty had one question.

"Ash, Will you ever leave me?"

"Misty, I will do so many things in my life. So many things. But one thing, I will never do, One thing is forbidden, is..

I'll never leave you.


End file.
